Cave Story XR's Rebellion
by Relix Nova
Summary: Unit X-R, a new android with a legendary soldiers soul inside him sets out on a adventure through the caverns to find what he believes is good or evil. What he finds may surprise even him self.                            Fanfic of game Cave Story
1. Chapter 1

OoC: When ever I want to tell you something I'll put OoC: or out of character This will be in affect until I put a row of == signs

Anyway I'm extremly bored so I thought I'd at least get the first chapter up like I promised like a 3 weeks ago this story will have A little TF(Transformation) and I'm not sure what else. Oh well let's get this story started and remember possitive coments will equal beter and faster post. P.S I'm not the best speller so don't yell at me for it

Underground Lab

"Download complete" A computerized voice said. A bluish liquid drained from a solid steel capsul. "X-R online, all systems 100%" The capsul opened releasing a endless stream of steem into the room. Hanging lifelessly was a young boy that appeared to be at least 15. He wore a white T-Shirt with black claw like marks all over it. He had blond hair that slightly covered his eyes and a red metalic headband with something that looked like rabit ears coming off the sides around his upper forehead. He wore matching white pants and shoes. Cables came out of his upper torso and neck. The cables sent redish energy into the boys' body. With a quick snap the cables lost their hold and the boy came crashing toward the ground. *THUMP*. "ugh" The boy said starting to wake up. "Where am I?" The boy said looking around as he slowly got off the ground. "Good morning X-R" A harsh comanding voice said "Enjoy your nap" The voice said sounding more irritated. "Who are you" The boy yelled out. "I am Comander" The voice said. "Comander...?" The boy said. "You don't need to know my name only call me Comander" The Comander said. "Prototype X-R.. codename:Ryan" "Prototype..?" Ryan said confused. "Listen you are on this island for one thing... helping us achive our goals" The comander said "No matter what the cost". "As in" Ryan said. "Killing off natives, Exploring caves and other dangerous places, Heck if it'll help I'd have you jump off the side of the island" The Comander said. "What is this place" Ryan asked. There was a pause. "Some people are calling it the Island of Eden but I disagree, those tech nerds can call this place whatever they want to it's still only one thing... Dangerous" The comander said. "now get ready it's time for your first mission X-R" The Comander said "Don't worry some of the soldiers their will help you now get going". A mechanical door opened behind Ryan with a swosh sound. A beam of light blinded him as the door creeped open. "C'mon kid first mission is always the hardest" A teen males voice said. "Can I at least know your name" Ryan asked. "X-L Codename: Lance" The male voice said. "Another X serries huh" Lance said "your lucky you know that X serries are just robots of soldiers that actually made a difference in the war". "What..." Ryan said surprised "Are you saying I died". "No more questions" Lance said "Get it in gear kid we have a mission" Lance turned away from Ryan and walked out the door. Ryan quickly fallowed Lance.

OoC: First chapter tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

OoC: I'll probally have a OoC at the begining and the end of every chapter. Anyway halloween is coming up and I'm thinking of doing some sort of halloween type story but... no promises ok and I'll put the links to other chapters on the previous blog post at the end of the chapter.

Campgrounds

"Hurry up rookie" Lance yelled as he sped through the camp. " wait up" Ryan yelled running after Lance. "Can't be a soldier if you run like that pick up the pace" Lance shouted. "Well it would be easier if you would have answered my questions back in the camber" Ryan shouted. "What was that" Lance yelled stoping at a large metal door within a rock wall. "Nevermind" Ryan said finally catching up with Lance he was panting.

"Hey I kno it's your first time out in like a month but you should be in beter shape than that" Lance said. "ugh" Ryan said shoving his hands into his pockets. "Listen mission first, and then you can ask me your stupid questions" Lance said. "Fine" Ryan said. Lance put a red keycard into the door. As he pulled it out the door opened. Ryan started to walk out. Lance pulled him back. "HEY whats the big deal!" Ryan yelled. *Thunk* Something hit the ground in front of him. A wooden arrow with red feathers was sticking out of the ground. "Let's just say the locals don't like us" Lance said letting go of Ryan's shoulder.

"I guees I owe you one" Ryan said. "No need to thank, just take this" Lance handed Ryan a small long barreled gun. It had a red handle with a brown barrel. No clip to add ammo. "Whats this" Ryan asked examining the gun. "It's a polar star, basic weapon for newbies" Lance said "Fallow my lead". Lance pulled out a blue large barrel gun. "Rocket launcher" Ryan said. "only down side limited ammo" Lance said as he leaned up against the wall and peeked around the corner. "no sign of them Let's move" Lance said. He bolted into the dark cave in front of them. Ryan quickly fallowed .

?

"how long is this tunnel" Ryan asked. "Don't know" Lance said keeping his hand on the wall looking for any forks in the road. "Man it's so dark in here" Ryan said. "the Mimiga use dark tunnels like these to move around the island" Lance said. "Mimiga?" Ryan asked. "Mission first" Lance said "Hey I think I see some light" Lance said a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel.

(OoC: Don't go toward the light XD I just had to say it)

Ryan and Lance walked out of the tunnel. A vast land of green grass, flowering plants and cavern walls surounded them. "Whoa" Ryan said looking at the sight before him. "It's like it's glowing". "Well actually some of the plants down here emit a small glow causing it to look like day even tho no light can reach this part of the island, I'm gueesing that the vegitation here addapted to that and managed to grow even if there is no sunlight. Water from the cavern walls and cellings driped down so that would... Hey are you even listening" Lance said.

"It got boring" Ryan said shruging his shoulders "What is the mission anyway". "We're here to purge the area of monsters and any locals that get in our way" Lance said. "In other words: we have to kill everything" Ryan said a little uneasy. "Hey, not everything the comander does is Clean, and besides that this area is perfect for our attack on the Mimiga, there major food resource comes from this place, If we took out this area then the Mimiga would evacuate. "..." Ryan was staring at the ground. "Oh well at least WE got to see it before the Army DESTORYS it" Ryan said kinda ticked off. "X-R Calm down now, we have work to do" Lance said. "Why don't I just save them some time" Ryan picked up his gun and fired it at the ground.

It left a good sized hole. Ryan fired more times at random areas. "X-R! STOP" Lance said grabing Ryan's arm trying to pull the gun out. Ryan fired more times. "Get off you tin can" Ryan yelled. Finally Lance managed to Take Ryan's polar star. "Geez what is wrong with you" Lance said. Ryan looked around several holes were across the green plains. "you hit every thing but the food suply" Lance said pointing at some flowers. "Sorry... guees I kinda... lost it there" Ryan said facing away from Lance. "Geez you think" Lance said "C'mon let's get to work"

About 1 minute later

A benbag shaped monster hoped around. It had greenish skin and big round eyes. "HI-YA" Ryan yelled firing his polar star at it. The laser the polar star fired hit the monster. The monster suddenly got angry and charged Ryan. Ryan fired more shots at it. After about 3 shots the monster exploded into Tiny yellow chips. The chips were triangular shaped and bounced around pinging as they slowly bounced. "Well I'll say your aim is improving" Lance said laughing. It took a while for Ryan to figuer out he was talking about earlier.

"Well sorry, it kinda pissed me off that we have no say in what happens to this place" Ryan said a hint of anger in his voice. "Well it's not our call kid" Lance said. "If it was up to me we wouldn't have this stupid war in the first place" Ryan said. "Whoa chill dude" Lance said "Ryan!" Lance whispered harshly to Ryan "Look" Lance pointed in the direction at the bottom of the hill. A small rabit like creature was down there picking flowers. "What is that" Ryan whispered. "A Mimiga" Lance said reading his weapon. "Whoa dude it's harmless look it's just picking flowers" Ryan said. "It's not the Mimiga that worries me it's those flowers it's picking up" Lance said.

"So what who cares what flowers it's picking" Ryan said. "you don't get it, thats a demon flower it causes the Mimiga to go insane with power and rampage" Lance said. "The comander tried using this flower to increase the power of his men but it doesn't have an affect on the X serries or humans" Lance said. "But if a Mimiga gets even just a tiny whiff of a demon flower" Lance flinched "All hell will break lose". The Mimiga leaned over and whiffed the redish plant. "They often confuse it for food" Lance said "Get ready kid your about to see how dangerous these things can be"

OoC: yay clifhanger, well thats chapter 2 stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

OoC: Yeah... halloween is coming up... this friday I'm having a few of my friends come over and were going to play Halo Reach and drink soda until we puke from awesomeness, and I'm going to get it all on film with my PSP camera XD

The small rabit like creature looked up at Ryan and Lance. It's eyes turned a blood red color and it clutched it stomach. It's back seemed to pop out. It's arms became biger and it's paws became more sharp. It's body grew. It's head inflated like a ballon, It's feet were like tree trunks with sharp tallon like 's shirt started to tear at the seems from the rate it's body was growing

"Tank type" Lance said "Mainly built on defence but still has powerful attacks". "Your insane right" Ryan said a little freaked out. "It's body is a leathal weapon just don't let it tackle you and you should be fine" Lance said. He pulled out his rocket launcher. "Let's teach him we mean business" Lance fired a rocket at the Mimiga.

The rocket exploded as it made contact with the Mimiga's stomach. A cloud of dust filled the area. "Did we get it" Ryan asked using his hand to block his eyes from the dust. The dust lowly settled but the Mimiga was no where to be seen. "Where did it.." Ryan was cut short by the ground breaking underneath him. He jumped back as the Mimiga burst out of the ground. The Mimiga grabed Ryan with it's powerful paw and started to squeze him. "Ghh" Ryan let out a groan of pain. The Mimiga squzed harder and harder.

The Mimiga grined evily. "HI-YA" Lance yelled as he jumped into the air and slmaed his foot on the Mimiga's head. The Mimiga swayed back and forth. It's grip lossened. A very confused look on it's face. Ryan broke free and ran back. "FIRE" Lance yelled as he jumped back and fired a rocket at the Mimiga. The Mimiga came out of the smoke ready to charge Lance. "What the hell is this thing made of" Lance said. The Mimiga opened it's mouth. A white orb started to form . Ryan pulled out his polar star and started firing rapid fire lasers at the Mimiga. The Mimiga ignored Ryan's onslaught of lasers and fired multiple orbs out of the white orb at Lance.

Lance tried to dodge all of the orbs but it was impossible, there were too many, it was like an army of white energy marching toward him. When the attack was over he had bruises and scractches all over him. "Ouch, ok now you made me mad" Lance said as he readied another rocket. The Mimiga Hissed at him. "LANCE" Ryan yelled. "Shot at him when he's charging up". Lance had a thought ful look. "That could work, but what if he doesn't charge again" Lance said. Ryan didn't respond. Instead he charged toward the Rabid Mimiga. "Hey ugly down here" Ryan yelled at it. The Mimiga turned toward him. Ryan shot a few shots in it's face. The Mimiga screamed in rage and started to claw at Ryan. Ryan dodged every attack by sidesteeping it. The Mimiga swung and got his hand stuck in the ground. Ryan ran up the Mimiga's arm. The Mimiga pulled his arm out of the ground sending Ryan flying into the air. The Mimiga looked strait up and started to form the white orb in it's mouth. "Now.." Lance said as he readied his rocket launcher. Everything seemed to slow down for Ryan. He watched the shot leave the barrel. As it sailed through the air and finally colided with the orb of energy. A large explosion engulfed the Mimiga and Ryan. Dust flew every where.

Lance stared at the dust cloud until it finally settled down. He gasped. Ryan was laying on the ground smoke rising off his body, lifeless. "Hey... kid?" Lance said "This isn't funny if your trying to trick me then stop we won" Lance said. "Hey wake up". Ryan started to move. "you don't have to yell" Ryan said giving Lance a big smile. "Your insane kid" Lance said laughing. "C'mon let's get outa here before something else happens". "Wait" Ryan said. "What now" Lance said turning toward Ryan. "Look over there" Ryan pointed toward the rocky door to another cave. "Let's try to not press our luck" Lance said. "C'mon it'll be fun" Ryan said. "I think that rocket screwed up your proscessing unit" Lance said. Suddenly a loud scream came from inside the cave. Lance looked at the cave.

"C'mon" Ryan said running toward the cave.

OoC: Screaming sounds like my house everyday

Anyway thats it for this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

OoC: Well, my friends didn't come, it's not like they ditched they were just busy anyway you don't want to hear about my life so I'll just get to the story right now

The caves cold damp wall echoed their footsteps as they ran through the dark endless tunnel. "What do you think is happening" Ryan asked Lance as they ran. "I don't know but what ever it is, it doesn't sound pleasent" Lance said. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel. "Almost there" Ryan said speeding up. "X-R Wait" Lance said.

Ryan ignored him and ran faster. Ryan walked into a circular room the walls were a various shades of blue and the celling seemed to drag on forever. in the middle of the room was a Ancient wore down piller made of various rocks and mud. "Gah" A female voice said as a slam filled the room. "I'll ask you for the last time where is the Mimiga village" Another female voice said.

"huh" Ryan said looking over toward the voices. A girl with pale skin dresed in a green t-shirt and baggy green pants was floating in mid air while a giant suticase or tosteroven was holding a Mimiga up against the wall. "HEY!" Ryan yelled as he ran toward them. The girl turned toward him. "Little boys should learn to stay out of the way" The girl said waving her hand.

Ryan felt him self being pull off the ground. He floated over to the girl unable to control his hands or legs. Ryan looked at the girls face. She had two blue triangles under her eyes and wore light grey earrings. "Ryan" Lance said. The girl looked past Ryan toward Lance.

"Misery put him down" Lance said. "ugh" The girl called Misery said as she snaped her fingers. Ryan fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Whats your problem!" Ryan yelled at Misery as he got up. "you little worm" Misery said "I could kill you with one shot". "Oh yeah well why.." Lance cut Ryan off. "Ryan nows not the time to be picking fights". "ugh just who are they anyway" Ryan asked Lance

"Higher ups" Lance said "Personal assistents of the professor". "The Professor?" Ryan asked "Is he like the general". "no the professor is the guy who did all those experiments with the demon flower, the general controls grunts like you and me" Lance said. "So we're just grunts" Ryan said looking at Lance with a kinda ticked off expression.

Misery floated down. "You sure ask alot of questions" Misery said in a disgusted tone. "Let me go, Let me go" The Mimiga screamed. "Shut up!" Misery barked at the Mimiga "Can't you see where having a conversation!". "Misery this one is kinda annoying" The toaster oven said. "What are you anyway a toaster oven or a suitcase!" Ryan yelled/asked the thing.

"Me Balrog" The suitcase said turning around still holding the Mimiga. "Now if you excuse us we're in the middle of an questioning" Misery said glaring at Ryan. "Your hurting her..." Ryan said quietly. "huh, what did you say" Misery said. "Your hurting her" Ryan repeated but this time louder.

"Who cares" Misery said "There just animals once they serve there purpose thats it game over". "GRAHH" Ryan shouted out in anger as he grabed his gun. Lance quickly grabed Ryan's arm and grabed the gun. Misery stared at Ryan angerly. "Well I'll say this kid... you have guts, but... your making stupid mistakes" Misery said.

"Balrog" Misery called "Let's move to a place more... Private" Misery started walking to one of the many caves leading to this area. "Yes Misery" Balrog said fallowing Misery. The Mimiga looked at Ryan with sad eyes she started to tear up a bit. Ryan sighed when they were out of the room. He sat up against the wall.

"Listen kid, don't mess with the higer ups, they might act arrogant but they have a right too" Lance said. "...Did you... see the way she looked at me" Ryan said slowly. "Who Misery she looks at everyone like that" Lance said. "no.. the Mimiga" Ryan said.

"No why" Lance said. "No reason" Ryan said. "you'll never change will you" Lance said "It's almost like your human agian". "Huh" Ryan's head swung up to Lance. Lance saw Ryan's look. "never mind" Lance said. "What is this place anyway" Ryan asked. "The scientist call this one of the many hearts of this island but the general calls them a pile of stupid rocks" Lance said.

"What do you think they are" Ryan asked. "I don't kno really" Lance said "Why what do you think they are". Ryan pointed toward the piller in the middle. "Someone's hard work and deication to this island and probally important to the people who live here" Ryan said. "Wow, thats deep dude but we got a mission to complete" Lance said handing Ryan back his Polar star. "C'mon let's get back to head quaters"

OoC: Misery and Balrog are actuall character in the Cave Story game so I took Balrogs stupidity and Misery's bitchness and decided to make them sorta enemies of My character.


	5. Chapter 5

OoC: By the way incase you couldn't tell theres a little time gap inbetween all of my chapters, and for those who have noticed I put the time gaps cuz it would take longer to type the whole thing and no one wants to read something like (They walked back to town) Am I right ppl anyway Back to the story

Comander's office

"So your saying all the Locals are out of there right?" The comander questioned. "Yes sir, there was only one Mimiga and Misery and Balrog took care of it" Lance said. Ryan was looking at the ground still thinking about the Mimiga and the look she gave him. The Comander continued talking. (Why...Why did she... nevermind it's not like it matters right... but still...) Ryan thought. "X-R!" The comander shouted. "Huh, oh sorry" Ryan said blushing abit. "Is his motor functions damaged?" The comander asked Lance. "no sir they should be running at 100%" Lance said. "Then Listen up" The comander shouted at Ryan

"you two did good today, Misery and Balrog captured the Mimiga and you secured the area" The comander said "Keep this up and you might get promoted". "Sir" Ryan said. "Hmm" the comander looked at Ryan. "Where do they keep the mimiga that get captured" Ryan asked kinda sheepishly. Lance grabed his arm and pulled him over to the side of the room and turned his back away from the comander.

"I know what your doing" Lance whispered to Ryan "it's none of your concern what happens to the Mimiga, if there in the way you take them out". "But" Ryan whispered. "But nothing, I don't want you bringing up this again" Lance whispered. The Lance walked back to the front of the Comanders desk.

"Sorry about my friend he kinda got hit with a rocket" Lance said. "I did not you barely grazed my skin with it" Ryan said. "I'll see you two tomorrow" The comander said. Lance started to walk out of the room then he turned around and draged Ryan out of the door.

CampGround

"What were you thinking" Lance said as Ryan walked beside him "It's none of your concern what happens to that Mimiga, your only suppose to capture them" Lance said. Ryan was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. "Alright Alright I get it enough" Ryan said.

Lance and Ryan reached Ryan's room. "no you don't get it, no one gets it, The Mimiga are dangerous you can't just go and talk to them, they'll tear you apart" Lance said. "ugh, Just shut up" Ryan snaped at Lance "I've only heard you say negative things about the Mimiga, have you even gotton to know one, they only ones you know are the ones that sniff the dam flowers and go beserk on your ass!".

"I don't need to know them to know there dangerous!" Lance yelled back. "YEAH WELL KEEP YOUR HALF ASSED OPPINIONS TO YOURSELF" Ryan walked into his room and slamed the door.

"FINE" Lance yelled storming off angerly.

Ryan's room

"ugh that moron" Ryan said as he walked through his room. Ryan walked over to a clear cylinder. He typed some keys on a keypad on the outside of the glass like cylinder. The glass slid away alowing Ryan to enter. "At least the sleeping chambers haven't changed" Ryan said climbing in. The doors closed as Ryan drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

OoC: Wow don't know where to begin anyway this will be ther first time I posted 2 chapters in one night so let's see how this will go

Morning

"GET UP MAGOT" The comander yelled through the glass at Ryan. Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He saw the comander with 2 guards in his room standing right outside the glass. Ryan steped out and as he trid to wipe the sleep from his eyes the guards grabed his hands and handcuffed them behind his back. "HEY What the hell!" Ryan yelled out in surprise. "Unit X-R you are placed under arest" One guard said. "What'd I do" Ryan yelled angerly at the guard. "The freeing of a prisoner under lockdown with out a permit" The guard said. "I did no such thing" Ryan snaped at the guard.

"Maybe this video will refresh your memory" The comander said as the screen lit up showing security fotage. A black building came into view. A large crash could be heard the camera zoomed in on the front door as Ryan came rushing out carring a Mimiga, no the Mimiga the same one he saw yesterday. The Ryan in the video ran through the downtown distric and for the gate. The video became staticy and faded away. "Take him away" The comander said.

"I didn't do it" Ryan yelled out As the guards draged him out of his room.

"Poor kid" Lance said from behind the comander. "Lance always hiding in the shadows arn't ya" The comander said. "What about him" Lance asked. "X-R? He'll be imprisoned, maybe even reprogramed, either way he has a pretty violent nature and this crime can't be forgivin" The comander said. "I see, so he'll just become another mind slave to you and your army" Lance said.

"Not everyone is able to control themselves" The comander said. "What if your wrong, what then" Lance said. "..." the comander said nothing and left the room.

Prison

The gurads threw Ryan in. His back shot out with pain as he hit the ground. "Don't worry you won't be staying here long" The guard said evily. "Why doesn't that make me feel beter" Ryan said getting up and staring at the guard angerly.

hours pasted with little results. Ryan was staring at the ceeling. The guard came and pulled out his keys. "hey kid" The guard said. "I can't belive it, what the hell is the comander thinking" the guard mumbled as he shifted through his keys. "Whats going on" Ryan asked. "The comander had someone pay for your bail" The guard said. "C'mon" The guard said. Ryan walked out of the cell. as he turned to walk away the guard grabed his shoulder. "Don't screw up your last chance" The guard said then he let go of Ryan.

Ryan walked to the front of the jail. Once outside he saw Misery and Balrog. Ryan walked up to them. "Hey jail bird" Misery said mockenly. "Did you guys pay my bail" Ryan asked. "Nope" Balrog said. "The professor wants to see you" Misery said. "Though I don't see why since you freed our prisoner" Misery said angerly at Ryan.

"Look I'm not sure what happened either, all I remember is falling asleep and then being woken up just to get handcuffed and hauled away" Ryan said. "A likly story c'mon" Misery said as she walked away. She turned around and looked at Ryan. "We don't have all day c'mon get your ass in gear".

"wow isn't she pleasent" Ryan said sarcasticly to Balrog. "you'll get use to it" Balrog said fallowing Misery

"I keep forgeting are you a suitcase or a toaster" Ryan asked Balrog as they walked.

Professors lab

"I see so thats why.." Ryan said but Balrog cut him off. "never ask me again" Balrog said. "Why it's not like it's embaresing" ryan said. "No I'll just forget" Balrog said. "oh" Ryan said as Misery opened the door. "Don't screw this up" Misery said turning toward Ryan "Just because Balrog is an idiot doesn't mean you can be one".

Balrog had a blank expression. "uh... yeah I don't think I can be more of an idiot than Balrog" Ryan said. "Thank you" Balrog said. "What? ugh nevermind" Ryan said walking into the lab.

"Ah you must be Ryan, I've heard alot about you" A tall man with a white lab coat wearing a tie over his black t-shirt said. "..." Ryan said nothing. "Oh nothing bad of course" The man with a blue helmet like thing said. "ugh Ryan this is the professor" Misery said angry at Ryan.

"So why am I here" Ryan asked. "Field research" The professor said. "huh?" Ryan said confused. "He means while he's in the field doing research on the plants and animal you have to protect him" Misery said. "What" Ryan said "I've always been beter at fighting when I didn't have to protect someone" Ryan said. "Well to bad" Misery said. "Misery thats enough" The professor said

"Why can't Queen tut here , or toaster boy protect you" Ryan said. "they have there orders from the Comander to capture Mimiga" the Professor said. "Plus Balrog is 2 curciets short of a computer processor if you know what I mean" The professor whispered to Ryan.

"ugh" Ryan said. "If you rather go back to jail, then go ahead" the professor said. "Thats low" ryan said. Ryan thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine, where are we going" Ryan asked. "To the heart of the island" The professor said.

OoC: Kinda long I kno but hey i had a lot of ideas for this chapter,


	7. Chapter 7

OoC: 3rd post in one night

thank god I don't have homework

Ryan and the Professor walked down the dark damp cave. "Are we there yet" Ryan asked. "Now Ryan I know you don't want to be here but you have to" The professor said "Just give the camp a chance to cool down before you get back, we don't want a riot on our hands now do we" The professor said with a chuckle

A birght light blinded them as they walked into the blue room where Ryan was yesterday. The professor walked over to the Pillar in the middle. Ryan leaned up against the wall with his Polar star. The professor convinced the guards to let Ryan have his polar star back when they were about to leave the camp.

"hey Ryan did you know that some people think that this pillar has magical powers" The proffessor said. Ryan sighed. "It's going to be a Loooooooong day" Ryan said. "Now don't be like that" The professor said "I'm the only one who isn't going to treat you like crap in that camp". "Whatever" Ryan said as he put his foot on the wall and pushed off. He walked toward the professor.

"Now see here" The Professor said pointing toward a blushish grey rock. "These stones are magnetic, I think the whole reason the island floats is because of magnetism" The professor said. "Well that explains whey this place is so special to the locals" Ryan said. "Exactly" The professor said.

"Do you remember your true self" The professor said. "Huh" Ryan said confused. "Do you remember who you were before you died". "Not really..." Ryan said. "Was the me who kidnaped the Mimiga from the jail really me or was it some sort of shadow" Ryan asked. "uh.. well" The professor started but then stoped. "I knew you couldn't answer that" Ryan said "I'm sorry I asked, it's just... I'm not sure... who I am anymore, I mean I thought I knew but... now I'm not sure". "Thinking and knowing or two seperate things X-R" The professor said "you can think something but it doesn't mean you fully know it".

"yeah..." Ryan said as he got up and walked back to the wall and leaned against it. "I'll just let you have your space" The professor said as he gathered a few samples. Ryan closed his eyes.

"X-R" A voice called out from the Cave. The foot steps grew louder as Lance emerged from the Cave. "So is it true" Lance asked. "Is what true" Ryan questioned. "The fact that you don't remember anything from when you fell asleep to when you woke up" Lance said quickly. "uh.. yeah" Ryan said. "Thank god" Lance said "I knew you were inocent"

"it doesn't mean that" Ryan said. "Huh? But you just said" Lance said. "I know what I said" ryan said cutting him off "But it doesn't mean it's true, subconsiously I coulda freed that Mimiga". "Thats insane" Lance said "Listen all that matters is that your free now". "Why are you here anyway" Ryan asked. "Oh... comander wanted me to double check the area we were in yesterday just incase we Forgot any Locals" Lance put air quotations around the word Forgot. "In other words he doesn't trust me" Ryan said

"..." Lance didn't say anything. "Whatever you have your job to do and I have mine" Ryan said. "oh... Alright.. I guees I'll... see you later than" Lance said as he turned around walking back into the cave. "Isn't it nice to have a friend as good as him" The professor said. "What happened to letting me have my space" Ryan said with a slight smile.


	8. Chapter 8

OoC: I know a few of these chapters have been slow but I'm just building back ground info, hopefully this won't be one of those slow post. Now back to the action

"Well I"m going to head back it's getting late" The professor said. "oh" Ryan said "I was just starting to like it here". "you can stay here for a bit just be at my lab by morning" The professor said as he walked away.

(Well at least I get more alone time) Ryan thought. Ryan walked over to the pillar again. "So this stuff is magnetized" Ryan said pulling his hand up to the pillar. A jolt of electricity went through his body as he touched it. "Ow,,, wait a minute it doesn't hurt" Ryan said looking at the blue energy flowing from the stone into his hand.

He tried to pull his hand off. "Wow this stuff is magnetized" Ryan said as he pulled harder. A loud crackle from the electricity filed the room as Ryan got his hand free. "Well thats one way to remind yourself your made of metal" Ryan said chukling.

Loud steady claping filled the room. "Huh?" Ryan said looking at the sorce of the claping. A figuer about the same size of Ryan stood there claping, He had a red cloak around him with the hood over his head. His legs were a solid black color. and his arms had red vein like marks over them. Some of his brown hair stuck out from the cloak.

"Hey! Who are you" Ryan yelled at the stranger. The cloaked figuer stoped claping. he walked toward Ryan. Ryan grabed his polar star. "I'm warning you stay back thats far enough" Ryan said. The cloaked figuer stoped. "a gun?" The cloaked figuer said. His voice sounded cold, dark as if he was drowning in a sea of lonliness drowning the words before they could reach his mouth.

"What do you expect that will do" The cloaked figuer said. Ryan fired a single shot. The cloaked figuer deflected it with his arm. "What" Ryan said surprised. "Do you really expect you can win every fight with that little pea shooter" The cloaked figuer said. "Who.. Who are you" Ryan asked.

"A wandering soul looking for purpose, kinda like you, but you can call me X" X said. "X?" Ryan said. "Is there an echo in here" X said angerly. "N..No" Ryan said. "Listen why do you think they threw you in the dungeon" X said. "That was.." X cut him off. "Why do you think they brought you back, why do you think they made you kill the locals, why do you think they are letting you protect the professor, and why do you even consider them allies" X said.

"..." Ryan said nothing as he lowered his gun. "There just using you, to them your just some other robot who can be easily destroyed anytime" X said. "It was you" Ryan said. "Huh?" X said surprised by Ryan's remark. "The guy who freeded the Mimiga that was you wasn't it" Ryan asked.

"..." X paused "You woulda done the same thing" X said slowly. "I was right" Ryan said. Ryan pointed his gun at X. "If you want to fight then let's fight" X Said pulling out 2 swords out from under his cloak. X charged toward Ryan with blinding speed. Ryan jumped back and shot at X. The shot bounced off him.

X slashed Ryan with his sword. A small cut on Ryan's right shoulder. "Next time you won't get off so easy" X said as he charged Ryan again. Ryan shot again. This time the shot was biger and blinded X. When his eyesight returned to normal he looked around. No sign of Ryan. "Guess the kid fled" X said. Suddenly he heard footsteps, like someone running. X looked around franticly. Sudenly he relized where the footsteps we're coming from. He looked up and saw Ryan running down the pillar toward him. (How did he..) X thought in surprise. Ryan jumped off the wall. he fell faster and faster.

"tsk" X said. suddenly Ryan slamed into him . A large dust cloud formed. As the dust faded Ryan was standing next to a crater. Ryan looked in the crater X wasn't there. "Good work kid, I almost broke a sweat" X said "We definally have to fight again someday" X headed into a different cave then to the one back to camp.

Ryan was panting, His head was spining. (how could he, why would he, can he) various questions rapidly filled Ryan's head so fast that he was having a hard time thinking. The room seemed to glow around him. Ryan read his energy readings. 5% and droping fast, (How could I spend that much energy) Ryan thought as his vision started to blur. Ryan fell to the ground with a clang and passed out.

OoC: I don't know whats' going to happen next but I just downloade a bunch of cave story remixed songs to my page so feel free to check them out. (There the numbered songs going backward from 29)


	9. Chapter 9

OoC: Well the chatroom has been helpfull to me today, I figuered out that a lot more people are reading my story than I thought, WHOO I'm so psyched

"ugh" Ryan moaned as he sat up. He looked around the room, it appeared to be a metal room with a faint ordor of machinery and oil. He looked down the bed he was in was soft. "Hey look your awake" A female voice came from right beside him.

"AHH" Ryan yelled. Startled by the surprise visitor he fell out of the bed and hit the floor with a loud THUMP. "Oh I'm so sorry" The voice said sincerly. Ryan looked up. A Mimiga girl was staring at him with pleading eyes, She wore a deep blue shirt, with two red lines forming a X across her body. Ryan was confused. "Why did you help me" Ryan asked.

"Well I couldn't let those monsters get you" The Mimiga girl said. "Monsters? Yeah those green bean bag creatures are sure annoying but I woulnd't call them dangerous" Ryan said. "no.. not those monsters..." The girl said "Those metalic monsters, there dangerous especially with those guns" The girl said shivering a bit,

(Wait does she mean, the general and his army) Ryan thought.( But why would she save me) Ryan thought. The girl jumped off the bed and helped Ryan up. A reflective mirror caught his attention, he stared into it, he saw the girl reflection but he also saw another Mimiga, He wore a red visor with pointed attenas, He also wore a white shirt with multiple black markings over it.

Ryan walked over to the mirror, He stared into it as he watched the Mimiga copy everything he did, Every movement the Mimiga copied, Ryan opened his mouth then closed it. (What... nah it can't be,,, could it? Is that me) Ryan thought getting a little paniced. "Is everything allright" The girl asked. "uh... yeah" Ryan lied he just couldn't believe the Mimiga in the mirror was him.

"...Ok..." The girl said sounding not convinced at all. "Well let's go get some breakfest I'm starving" The girl said walking toward the door. "Wait" Ryan said "At least tell me your name". "Don't you know it's rude to ask a ladys' name when you haven't even introduced yourself" The girl said. "What..." Ryan said confused "oh right, I'm Ryan" Ryan said. The girl turned toward him with a smile on her face "I'm Xion" The Mimiga said.

"C'mon breakfest is waiting" Xion said walking toward the door. Ryan fallowed.

Mimiga village

Xion walked over to a tree. "Watch this" Xion said. She jumped up onto a rock. She jumped off the rock and headed for the tree branch. As she landed she pushed off again landing on a branch higher than the one she was just on. "C'mon" Xion called down "The best apples area at the top".

Ryan looked at the Rock. (I've never been a good jumper) Ryan thought. he hoped up onto the rock. He jumped up to the branch. Then he turned toward the branch Xion was on and jumped. he landed on the edge and started to stumble back wards. Xion grabed his hand and pulled him onto the branch. Xion laughed. "you jump like you never jumped before you have to bend your knees and push off with all your strenght" Xion said letting go of Ryan's hand.

"Like this" Xion bent down and then jumped up to a higher branch. "um.." Ryan bent down and tried to jump. His foot got caught inbetween his legs and he fell to the ground. "ouch" Ryan said laying on the ground. "oh... well don't worry I'll get the apples" Xion said jumping up the tree.

Ryan sat up and looked at the lower part of his body. It was covered in a snowish white fur and his legs looked like rabit feet. he stared at them for a while then pulled his arms up to his face. They were also covered in snow white fur, and his fingers seemed to turn to little stubs. He flexed all of his fingers and toes. (This is really strange I mean people just don't turn into small rabit like creatures do they?) Ryan thought.

"INCOMING" Xion yelled. "Huh?" Ryan looked up to see an apple. The apple hit him right on the forehead. It left a red mark. "Oh I'm so sorry" Xion said landing on the ground. (Today is not my day) Ryan thought with his right paw over the red mark.

OoC: Ok well thats it for chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it


	10. Chapter 10

OoC: Ok the halloween story is up it's called "The Cat's Call" check it out

Xion helped Ryan back into her house. "I'm sorry" Xion said. "It's ok I'm fine" Ryan said still dazed. Thoughts ran through his head on how this could have happend and the apple hitting him in the face didn't help at all. (There's no way that I a robot could have turned into a living breathing Mimiga ... ouch ugh my head) Ryan thought.

"Are you sure your ok" Xion asked. "yeah I'm fine". Ryan said. Xion Helped Ryan move toward the bed. He noticed some sort of paper on the ground next to a chest. "Whats that" Ryan asked. "Oh that, I found that when I found you" Xion said. Ryan bent down and picked up the paper. Ryan fliped the paper over. It was a note,,, FROM X.

("To Ryan,

This might be confusing now but it'll all make sence soon

- X

P.S Check the chest")

"hmm" Ryan said looking at the chest. "Don't even try it won't open, I tried earlier" Xion said. Ryan bent down and started to open the chest, it opened with such ease. "What, thats imposible it wasn't open when I tried it" Xion said. Ryan pulled out two polar star like pistols. He also pulled out a white belt with two gun holdsters on it.

"Whoa what is that" Xion asked touching the gun. "A gift" Ryan said.

suddenly a loud explosion came from outside. "Oh no there back" Xion said scared. "huh" Ryan said. "Who who's back" Ryan asked. "Them... the monsters that capture us" Xion said. (What... no how) Ryan thought. Ryan remembered what Misery had asked Xion when she captured her. "Where is the Mimiga village" The question rang through Ryan's head. "S***" Ryan said as he turned and ran toward the door. "No wait" Xion yelled.

Mimiga village.

Various holes filled the area. All of them seemed rectangular in shape. Ryan looked over at a near by store house. The door was busted down and a rectuangular shape was where the door use to be. Ryan ran through the hole.

"Allright you can make this easy on yourself" A voice said. Ryan reconized the voice instantly it was Balrog. "No..." A female voice said. "Allright you asked for it" Balrog said. Then he jumped into the air and slamed down next to the shock waves sent the Mimiga flying into the air. "AHH" The Mimiga screamed. Suddenly she stoped flying up and was hovering in the air.

Misery appeared next to the mimiga. "Allright, Balrog keep colecting Mimiga" Misery said. "yes mam" Balrog said. Misery disapeared with the Mimga. "HEY!" Ryan yelled. Balrog turned toward Ryan. "Hmm, hey look another Mimiga" Balrog said.

"Well orders are orders" Balrog said. "Capture the Mimiga then look for X-R" Balrog said. (he's looking for me) Ryan thought. (Well he found me, mind as well give him his reward) Ryan thought as he pulled out the pistols.

"What do you think you can beat me with puny guns like that" Balrog asked.

Ryan didn't answer back. "Allright let's have some fun" Balrog said. Balrog charged toward Ryan. "GRAAAAH" Balrog yelled as he ran. Ryan jumped up landed on Balrog's head then jumped off. Balrog went headfirst into a wall.

Balrog turned around shoke off the rubble and charged Ryan again. Ryan jumped up and started shooting Balrog as he flew over him. Ryan landed on the other side and started firing at Balrog's back. "ouch" Balrog said calmly. "That actually hurt". Balrog's expression turned serrious

"GRAAAH" Balrog yelled as he jumped up into the air and came crashing down on top of Ryan. Ryan dashed out of the way as Balrog hit the ground. He jumped and stomped on Balrog's head. Then jumped off and started shooting Balrog in the head.

"ghh" Balrog said as he collapsed. "Is it over?" Ryan asked. Balrog shot up and turned toward Ryan. "i don't know who you are but you will pay next time we meet" Balrog said. Then he jumped up through the ceeling and disapeared.

"Whew" Ryan said. "Ryan!" Xion yelled running up to him. "That was amazing" "Xion what are you doing here" Ryan asked. "I got worried, c'mon let's get you home" Xion grabed Ryan's paw and lead him toward her house.

OoC: Short chapter I know but it's late at night so give me a break.


	11. Chapter 11

OoC: Alright I'm going to take a break from demon cats and death for now let's get this thing rolling again.

comand room

"Sir" Lance said as he entered the comand room. "X-L" The comander said. "Anyword about X-R" Lance asked. "no but we have some field units looking into it" The comander said. "Well let me kno if you find anything" Lance said as he left the comand room. A picture of the pillar appeared on the screen.

"The Obelisk" The comander said. "Limitless power but no way to acess it..."

Xion's house

Ryan was sitting on the couch with Xion next to him. "So where did you find me" Ryan asked. "Near the Obelisk" Xion said. "the Obelisk?" Ryan asked. There was a loud knocking at the door. "Xion Open up!" The voice comanded. "Well he sounds pleasent" Ryan said. "Sorry 1 sec" Xion got off the couch and headed toward the door.

The door opened with a loud slam. "Hey! King" Xion yelled as a Mimiga in a purple shirt rushed by her. "Hey you!" King yelled at Ryan. "me.." Ryan said. "Did you see a Mimiga in a green shirt by here" the Mimiga asked. Xion walked in. "Thats King" Xion said "our hyperactive, overobsesive leader". "No" Ryan said. "Wait King are you talking about Toroko" Xion asked. "Yes where is she" King said.

Xion walked over to Ryan. "Toroko was the Mimiga they captured" Xion whispered to Ryan. "Well then why are you telling me" Ryan whispered back pointing at King. "I was hoping you would do it" Xion said sighing "Fine, just cover your ears this could get loud" Xion walked over to King and started to whisper in his ear. Ryan covered his large ears. King exploded with words, it was mostly grumbles and mumbles with a few loud swear words.

After the noise calmed down Ryan pulled his paws away from his ears. "Wow colorful language" Ryan said sacasticly. "Where's your transporter" King asked Xion. "Downstairs" Xion said. "Ryan you go with him to make sure he doesn't get in trouble" Xion said. "Fine things around here were getting boring anyway" Ryan said as he grabed his pistols and headed toward The basement.

he found king typing on some sort of keyboard. "Whats this" Ryan asked. " A teleporter" King said "It's how we acess the parts of the island that arn't conected to the main tunnels". A picture of a lush green field appeared on the screen, Bushlands. "C'mon let's go get Toroko" King said as he went into the portal. (We don't kno for sure she's there but oh well) Ryan thought as he jumped into the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

OoC: I kno I've been ignoring this for a while but I had a burst of insight on Cats call but now I'm back

P.S: Plz coment

The portal opened up to reveal a lush green prarie. "Whoa" Ryan said as he walked out. "What theres sights like this all over the caves C'mon let's find Toroko" King comanded. "yeah" Ryan said pulling out his pistols. "This way" King said running past Ryan. "Alright" Ryan ran to catch up with King.

"Shh" King said stoping. "hmm" Ryan said finally catching up with King. King grabed him and pulled him into the bushes. "What the hell.." King put his hand over Ryan's mouth. "Shh they'll hear you" King said as he peeked out of the bushes.

Ryan moved some twigs out of his way enough so he could see but still enough to keep his face concealed. He saw robots moving through the prarrie. "God damit" King said quietly. "Those Machines are blocking our way". Ryan reconized the robots. (J types, prototype warrior robots, weak point.. weak point is... crap forgot) Ryan thought. "looks like we have to fight" King said pulling out a sword.

"I got this" Ryan said "you get past them and find Toroko" Ryan readied his guns. "Are you sure, these machines arn't like the monsters" King said. "don't worry about me" Ryan jumped out of the bushes. "HEY LUGNUTS OVER HERE" Ryan yelled running away from the bush. The robots locked on and chased Ryan.

When the coast was clear King rushed out of the bushes and toward the direction Ryan and him were heading.

Clearing

The robots fired small energy rounds at Ryan. Ryan jumped into the air turned around, crosed his guns and fired. Two robots started to spark. "Who's next" Ryan said. A robot charged at Ryan. Ryan jumped up the robots head. As he landed he put the gun to the robots head and fired. He jumped off when the Robot started to fall. The robot made a loud crash sound as it hit the ground.

"I remember you guys tougher than this, what happened did the general cut your funding" Ryan said. "Eliminate" one Robot said in a robotic like voice. "Oooo touchy" Ryan said as he fired his gun at it. The robot started to spark. Then fell to the ground.

Two robots looked at each other and charged Ryan at the same time. As the first one got close Ryan jumped toward it and slamed his feet into it's chest. It stumbled back a few inches. The second one got behind Ryan. "Nice try!" Ryan said turning around and firing a round into it's chest. the robot had a huge hole in it's chest as it fell to the ground.

"Heh" Ryan said. Suddenly the first one grabed Ryan from behind and lifted him off the ground. "HEY! LET ME GO YOU BUKET OF BOLTS" Ryan said strugling. The robots' grip tightened. "Ghh" Ryan said in pain. *SHINK* Ryan heard the robot start sparking. It's grip lossened and Ryan fell to the ground. The robot fell back ward. Ryan turned toward the robot and saw King taking his sword out of the robots head.

"uh... thanks" Ryan said getting up. "Don't mention it, now c'mon I found a store house up ahead" King said walking toward the store house. Ryan brushed himself off, fixed the position of his headband and quickly fallowed King.

OoC: Short Chapter I kno but hey the world wasn't built in a day.


	13. Chapter 13

OoC: Merry christmas everybody, and happy almost new years now to the action

Outside Worn down storage

"Hey this looks supisious" Ryan said. "C'mon let's open that door" King said. Ryan banged on the door with his gun. "It's locked" Ryan said. "Hey is there someone out there" A voice from behind the door said. "Yeah" Ryan said "don't worry we'll get you out"

King pulled Ryan away from the door. "What are you doing" King said "For all we know it could be some crazed human that will just captured us". "Relax, these guns ain't just for show you know" Ryan said spining his guns. "...Alright, but you said yourself the doors locked" King said

"Hey you still there?" The voice said. "oh sorry" Ryan said running back to the door. " I found this key, but it didn't work on the door" The voice said "Here" A hand stuck out from a hole near the door with a key in it's hand. Ryan took the key. "Ok c'mon let's go" Ryan said to King. "Good luck" The voice said

"Hey King" Ryan said standing in front of a black door "Whats this place?". King looked at the top of the door "It says fan generator" King said. Ryan tried to open the door. "Locked..." Ryan pulled out the key. He put it in the slot and turned it. It made a loud clink. "Alright we're in" Ryan said opening the door.

"Great..." King said. Ryan and King walked inside.

Fan Generator control room

A large machine was on the other side of the room right beside a row of 5 robots. "This place looks ancient" Ryan said whiping some dust off one of the robots with his paw. "Well that door probally hasn't been opened in years" King said walking toward the machine.

"Yeah I guess" Ryan said walking over to the machine. The machine had a giant red lever in the middle. Ryan jumped and grabed the lever. As the lever came down the machine started to hum as it came online. "Sweet... what does it do?" King did a facepaw "Why would you turn something on if you don't know what it does" King asked

"Do I need a reason?" Ryan said. A robot eyes started to glow. "INTRUDERS" The robot said as he came out of the wall. "Oh now look what you've done" King said grabing his sword. "Oh c'mon you would have done the same thing" Ryan said reading his guns.

"OH YEAH" A familer voice said as he crashed down from the cealling and landed on the robot. He had a box shaped body. (Balrog!) Ryan thought. "Hey fuz butts" Balrog said. "Friend of yours?" King asked Ryan. "Ha very funny" Ryan said.

"Hmmm" Balrog said looking at Ryan's headband "That looks familer" Balrog said. (Oh shit) Ryan thought. "Oh well" Balrog said "Profeser said to capture Mimiga". Balrog jumped toward Ryan and King. Ryan and King ran toward Balrog.

He landed behind them. Ryan jumped spun around and fired at Balrog.

Balrog jumped toward Ryan. Ryan did a quick hop backwards. Balrog landed and was sliced by King. "Ghh" Balrog said. "Let's finish this" "Right behind you" King sliced Balrog while Ryan shot multiple shots at Balrog.

Balrog colapsed to the ground. After a few seconds he got up. "This isn't over" Balrog said. Balrog jumped up and crashed through the roof and disapeared. "With enemies like that we don't need to worry about ambushes" King said. "Yeah he's missing a few screws" Ryan said putting his guns in their holdsters

"BZZZT" The robots crushed head started to spark. "It looks like he's stuck" Ryan said walking over to the robot. "Yeah well beter him than us" King said. "C'mon give me a hand" Ryan said as he pulled on the robots head. "What are you doing?" King asked.

"I'm getting him unstuck" Ryan said "Now you going to help me?". "Ugh fine" King said as he got on the other side of the robot and started to pull. The robot came out. "Thank you bzzt" The robot said standing up. "No prob" Ryan said. "I wish there was someway I can thank you, but the only thing I can do is make bombs" The robot said

"Did you say bombs?" Ryan asked. "yes" The robot replied. "Hey King, maybe we could blow that door open" Ryan said. "It's worth a shot" King said. "A door?" The robot asked. "Yeah someones traped behind it" Ryan said "Oh, ok get me the materials and I'll make the bomb bzzt" The robot said.

"What do you need" King asked. "Charcoal, Jellyfish Jelly, and Gum Base" The robot said. "Ok I'll get the charcoal and the Jelly" King said "Ryan you find the Gum Base". "Got it" Ryan said. "It should be in a storage facility beond the windy valley" The robot said

"Windy? Are you kidding theres barely a breze in these caves" Ryan said. "You two turned on the fans" The robot said. "Oh" Ryan said "Well at least now we know what that machine did" Ryan said putting hit hands behind his head.

"Well gets moving" King said running to the door. "hmm" Ryan said thinking "Maybe that guy will know something about the gum base" Ryan said. Ryan ran to the door.

Storage shed

"Hey!" Ryan yelled. "Oh your back" The voice said "Did you find a key?". "Beter, we're going to blow up the door" Ryan said. "Blow up?" The voice said kind of surprised. "But first I need to find some Gum Base" Ryan said leaning up against the door. "So whats the problem" The voice asked. "I don't know where to look" Ryan said.

"Gum Base huh? One sec" The voice said. "Maybe this key will work" A hand stuck out from the hole with a key that had the word gum on it. Ryan took the key. "The only clue I got is Some sort of windy valley" Ryan said. "Well theres a bunch of fans over there" The hand pointed in the opposite direction of the Fan controls.

"Alright see ya soon" Ryan said running toward the direction the hand was pointing.

Windy Valley

"Whoa..." Ryan said. The valley had a death spike floor and the only way up was to ride the wind currents by the fans. "This is insane" Ryan said backing up. Ryan picked up some grass and let it fly in the wind. (Pretty strong current) Ryan thought. *sigh* "it's still insane" Ryan backed up some more.

Ryan ran toward the spikes and jumped. The wind blew him across the spiked death hole. Ryan hit the wall. "Ghh, ok so it was stronger than I thought it would be" Ryan said rubbing his nose. He noticed a fan blowing up. "Well at least I can get up now" Ryan said jumping toward the fan. It pushed him up. Ryan landed on some stones. "Ok I can do this, I can do this" Ryan said

He ran and jumped and got pushed by the wind again. He landed and more fans pushed him up, More fans blew him toward the edge. He jumped and landed. "Whew, that was insane" Ryan said breathing heavily. He noticed a storage shed in front of him. He read the letters on the door. "Gum... this must be the place" Ryan said as he pulled out the key.

He insurted the key and turned it. *Click* Ryan walked inside.

OoC: Cliffhanger XP, later people


	14. Boss: BALFROG

OoC: Alright, Since I'm bored and kinda ticked off at my parents for wasting my snowday i decided I'll add a chapter, but first, I want to complain a bit. So if you just want to skip to the story just scroll down this could take a while. First of all my parents don't understand the concept of a snowday, it doesn't give them the right to give me a list of chores that I need to complete. Such as Shovel Driveway, or take down dishes, and vacume stairs. One I have a big Science test on Monday and really need to study. Second I was HOPEING for a day to relax for like months now First snowday in months and they decide to give me a bunch of Freaking chores.

Okay I'm done

Gum Storage

Ryan walked in. The area was covered in vines and metal. "Looks like they haven't used this in years" Ryan said looking around. He saw a chest covered in vines. "Could that be?" Ryan walked over and started to tear the vines off the chest. He opened the chest. "Sweet Gum Base" Ryan said putting the gum base in his bag.

"OH YEAH" Balrog said as he crashed through the cealing. Ryan turned around "You again?" Ryan said. "Yup" Balrog said. "He's not alone" Misery said as she faded into sight. She floated in the air. "Why are you getting in our way" Misery asked. "..." Ryan said nothing. (Why does he seem familier) Misery thought (Just who is he). "Misery I was here first" Balrog said

"Well good thing he's your problem" Misery said. She waved her hand over to Balrog. Electricty came down and shocked Balrog. "Later bunny" Misery said as she disapeared. The electricty stoped. Balrog's body started to change.

It grew bigger, his skin turned a dark green color. He started walking on all fours. "CROAK" Balrog said. He became a giant frog.

"Whoa, BalFROG" Ryan said pulling out his dual guns. "CROAK" Balfrog leaped forward a bit. "Crap" Ryan said shooting his guns at Balfrog. The bullets didn't leave even a scratch. "Dammit" Ryan said backing away from Balfrog. He felt a slight gust of wind on his back. "Fans!" Ryan Said. "CROAAAAAK" Balfrog jumped forward again. Ryan jumped backward into fan's wind current

He was propelled into the air and fliped over Balfrog. Balfrog jumped forward and hit the wall. "Glad to see he still has Balrogs Brain" Ryan said. "CROAAK" Balfrog turned around and opened it's mouth. Several White energy orbs shot out of Balfrogs mouth. "That's it" Ryan said. Ryan jumped up into the air and fired several shots into Balfrogs mouth.

Balfrog Whinced in pain. "CROAK" Balfrog jumped toward Ryan. Ryan jumped back into the fan's current and landed on the other side. Balfrog turned around opened it's mouth and fired the white orbs again. A shot charged in Ryan's guns. "Eat it!" Ryan jumped into the air and put the handels of his pistols together and fired a double twisted laser into Balfrogs mouth.

"CROA...CROAK" Balfrog collapsed to the ground and turned back into Balrog. "Misery's lossing her edge" Ryan said. "Ugh..." Balrog said as he got up. "Don't think this is over" Balrog said . Balrog got up and jumped through the hole in the cealing. "Where does he go?" Ryan said looking up through the hole. "Oh well I got the Gum base" Ryan said checking his bag.

"Beter get out of here"

Fan Generator Control room

"Hey I'm back" Ryan said as he opened the door. "Bout time you got here" King said. "Sorry kinda ran into a small problem" Ryan said scracting the back of his head. "Well did you get the gum base?" King asked. "Right here" Ryan said pulling the Gum base out of his back pack.

"Great" King said taking the gum base to the robot. "Thanks, this will only take a minute" The robot said. "So what was the little problem" King asked. "Oh nothing major, Just Balrog again" Ryan said. "The toaster oven?" King asked. "Actually I think he's a suitcase" Ryan said. "It's kinda hard to tell" King said. "I know"

"here you go" The robot said handing Ryan the bomb. "Just don't shake it up to much". "Thanks" Ryan said. "I don't want to stay with that bomb more than I have to, let's get going" King said walking out the door. Ryan fallowed carring the bomb.

OoC: Just got some exciting news, SNOWDAY TOMORROW TOO YAY


End file.
